Sakaaran Rebellion
The Sakaaran Rebellion was a rebellion organized by the gladiators in the Contest of Champions to overthrow the Grandmaster. History Escape from Sakaar s]] The Sakaaran Rebellion was formed as the Revengers needed create a distraction so they could escape from Sakaar and its Grandmaster. Valkyrie went down the gladiators' level of the Sakaaran Arena, provided Korg with weapons and helped the gladiators to get rid of their Obedience Disks. Korg declared that the revolution he always wanted to lead had begun and the rebels made their way through Sakaar City and the Grandmaster's Palace. ]] The rebels arrived into the palace's garage, where they indended to commandeer the ''Statesman, an enormous spaceship belonging to the Grandmaster's fleet. As they moved forward, Korg picked up the remote control of an Obedience Disk which had been put on Loki by his brother Thor. Korg deactivated the Disk and offered Loki to join the rebellion. Loki, using his innate abilities for manipulation, soon took the head of the rebellion. The rebellion soon gained in importance, to the point that the Grandmaster was overthrown and forced to go into hiding. However, he was soon found by a group of Sakaaran rebels, although he declared that he also had contributed to the revolution's success, claiming that no revolution can succeed without a leader to overthrow. As such, the Grandmaster called the situation a tie.Thor: Ragnarok Battle of the Rainbow Bridge brings the Sakaaran Rebellion to Asgard]] In an attempt to redeem himself for his past deeds, Loki took the Sakaaran Rebellion to Asgard, where the Asgardians were fleeing the harsh rule of the Goddess of Death Hela. As the Asgardians were trapped on the Rainbow Bridge and Heimdall was on the verge of being killed by a Berserker, the Statesman emerged out of the mist, with Loki triumphantly announcing his arrival. ]] The Sakaaran Rebellion joined the fight against Hela's Berserkers, destroying many undead soldiers, although the rebellion also suffered casualties such as Hajo. Nevertheless, thanks to the combined efforts of the Sakaaran Rebellion and the Revengers, most of the Berserker army was destroyed. Having successfully boarded the Asgardian population on the Statesman, the rebels prepared to leave Asgard, only to be stopped by Hela who threw a massive rock spear through the ship, enabling the remaining Berserkers to invade it. Skurge, who had turned on Hela, repelled them, enabling the Statesman to fly away. Joining the Asgardians ]] The Sakaaran Rebellion remained at the side of the Asgardians as they watched the Destruction of Asgard caused by the fulfillment of the Ragnarök prophecy. The rebels remained on the Statesman, which Thor decided to lead to Earth to seek refuge. However, the Statesman encountered the fearsome Sanctuary II, Thanos' own spaceship. The ensuing battle caused a massacre among the members of the Sakaaran Rebellion, with many of them falling under the assaults of the Black Order.Avengers: Infinity War Members Korg *'Name': Korg *'Activity': 2017 *'Description': Korg is a Kronan warrior who resides on Sakaar. He was forced to become one of the Grandmaster's champions after his rebellion against him failed when he was unable to collect enough support. Upon meeting the Asgardian Prince Thor, Korg and his friend Miek helped him escape Sakaar with Hulk. During Thor's escape, he sent Valkyrie to free the champions. Being provided with a firearm by Valkyrie, Korg lead a slave revolt. During the revolt, Korg and his companions stole a large ship and escaped Sakaar, flying towards Asgard. Korg and his fellows helped the Asgardians to evacuate the planet until Surtur brought destruction of Asgard and completely destroyed Asgard. Korg than joined the Asgardian people in their journey to Earth. Miek *'Name': Miek *'Activity': 2017 *'Description': Miek is a Sakaaran insectoid warrior, having lost most of his body, he was outfitted with a robotic exoskeleton only to be placed in the Contest of Champions where he met Korg and became friends with. Upon meeting Thor, Miek and Korg helped him escape Sakaar with Hulk. During Thor's escape, he was freed by Valkyrie. Being provided with a firearm, Korg lead a slave revolt. During the revolt, Miek and his companions stole a large ship and escaped Sakaar, flying towards Asgard. Miek and his fellows helped the Asgardians to evacuate the planet until Surtur initiated Ragnarök and completely destroyed Asgard. Miek than joined the Asgardian people in their journey to Earth. Biff *'Name': Biff *'Activity': 2017 *'Description': Biff is a masked Sakaaran gladiator and close friend of Korg and Miek. Tasba *'Name': Tasba *'Activity': 2017 *'Description': Tasba is a Sakaaran gladiator and close ally of Korg and Miek. Deceased Members Hajo *'Name': Hajo *'Activity': 2017 *'Description': Hajo was one of the gladiators of Sakaar who fought alongside Korg and Miek, who lost his life during the Battle of the Rainbow Bridge. Ejashi *'Name': Ejashi *'Activity': 2017-2018 *'Description': Ejashi was one of the gladiators of Sakaar who fought alongside Korg and Miek, who lost his life during the [[Attack on the Statesman|Attack on the Statesman]]. Relationships Allies *Asgardians **Thor **Valkyrie/Scrapper 142 **Heimdall † **Skurge/Executioner † - Enemy turned Ally *Revengers **Loki † **Hulk Enemies *Grandmaster *Sakaaran Guards **Topaz † *Hela † **Berserkers † *Fenris † *Surtur † *Thanos *Black Order **Corvus Glaive † **Proxima Midnight † **Cull Obsidian † **Ebony Maw † Trivia *In the Planet Hulk comic book storyline, the Warbound were a group of former Sakaaran gladiators who overthrow the Red King, and helped the Hulk getting revenge on the heroes of Earth who exiled him. References External Links * Category:Organizations Category:Sakaaran Rebellion